Dreamtalia
Dreamtalia (夢タリア, Yumetaria , ''lit. "Dream Italy") is an English-language game created by Pianodream and KyoKyo866 (or Kyo, her pseudonym) and made with RPG Maker XP. Its status is ongoing since its debut on YouTube and NicoNico Douga in 2013 and its release in May 2014 and currently has eight chapters. The game itself is based off of Kyo and Kyo's best friend roleplay. The main plot of the game is that a mysterious creature called the Fauchereve (aka the Dream Reaper) has taken over Italy's mind and the remaining Axis--Japan and Germany--and Allies--America, England, Russia, France, and China--join forces to exorcise the demon from his mind. Dreamtalia was intended to be made playable on RPG Maker VX Ace; however, due to technical problems with VX Ace, the game was downgraded to RPG Maker XP. ''(See also: Bug Reports/Errors) The main set up of releases was to showcase the videos of the chapters every month on the 12th, but once they ran out, they went to remaking and fixing up the game itself to be publicly released on May 5th. From there, there has not been many updates, but they plan to release more of the chapters on video either later 2014 or early 2015. As of March 12th 2018, the game has been completely finished and posted on deviantart. 'Gameplay' Dreamtalia is a RPG Maker XP game. The game contains puzzles and a turn-based RPG style of fighting. The game is split into chapters and spans about 10 hours of gameplay. 'Setting, Characters, and Story' 'Setting' The beginning starts off in the real world (at an unknown date) and switches to an unknown room (presumably England's) as the game progresses midway (in the first version). When the nations (minus Prussia) enter the dream world, the go into a spring-like realm filled with healthy flora and fields. The realm then transitions to a tundra to a winter landscape. In the south end of the landscape, there is a dark, rocky humid cavern where mischievous spirits reside. Towards the end of Chapter 8, the Axis and Allies enter once again enter the wintery landscape where they encounter a factory, which seems to be working on the outside, but is worn down on the inside, ridden with blood-stained toys running amok and the factory itself gets darker each time they enter a higher level of the factory. When the Axis and Allies encounter Finland (who represent the Chariot Arcana), they were in a generic Christmas-like setting, though the toys and presents there look disturbing and almost demonic due to Finland's influence of the dream. 'Characters' 'Protagonists' *Italy *Germany *Japan *America *France *England *Russia *China *Canada *Prussia *Spain *Romano 'Antagonists' *'Faucherêve' - The main antagonist of Dreamtalia. Curiously enough, its name translates to "dream reaper" in French (as stated by France). Its main abilities, as its title states, is to invade the dreams of an individual to create an illusionary utopia of his/her deepest desires. If the individual is "killed" in the dream or is too weak-willed to escape it, then his/her mind completely disconnects from reality, letting their bodies decompose, thus dying in real life. Arcana * World - America's dream self and the Fauchereve's henchman. He fails twice to stop the Axis and Allies. He usually wears the American Revolutionary War uniform and carries around a red-and-black chainsaw. * Hermit -''' Japan's dream self and the ruler of the kingdom of black, as well as Justice's lover. He has the power of teleportation which he uses to get out of compromising situations. He is killed in a battle against the Axis and Allies in the tundra and part of him lives inside Japan. His weapon is a black kunai and a katana. * 'Chariot -' The name Finland went by while under the control of Rêve. His dream was for Christmas to last for the whole year. His weapon is a sack of the toys found in his factory. * 'Devil -' Russia's dream self and tasked with protecting Temperance. He controlled the misfits, small orbs of fire that is seen in the tunnel to chariots factory and the tunnel underneath the ice castle. His weapon is a pipe scythe. * 'Temperance -' the name Canada goes by when he is the ruler of the Ice Kingdom. He uses a hockey stick as a weapon and is guarded by Devil. At first, he didn't want to return to a world that would reject him for simply existing and was happy being with Rêve who was posing as his brother, America. * '''Moon - South Korea's dream self. He is first seem in the median talking to Hermit. He plays a larger role when the Axis and Allies arrive in the night realm. He is killed by Rêve in front of Japan. It is later revealed that his final thoughts was for Japan to not cry and stay strong. His weapon is a steel fan. * Hanged Man - The name China goes by when he is the ruler of the night realm. After discovering the underground ice castle, China fell into a separate cave where he was stuck until Rêve, under the disguise of Russia, freed him. He is then drugged with opium and told that this was the only way his family would love him. His weapon is a Qiang. * Wheel of Fortune - An Arcana with three separate parts, the three parts as the dream versions of the Baltic Trio. Dream Estonia is the Top of the Wheel of Fortune, Dream Latvia is the Rise of the Wheel of Fortune and Dream Lithuania is the Fall of The Wheel of Fortune. They all serve under Judgement, and administer the Test of Judgment. The three's weapon is a flute, bell and drum. * Tower - Switzerland's dream self, and protector of the castle of White. He is in charge of the drawbridge the connects the castle to the watch tower he is in. He is killed by Rêve once the Axis and Allies defeat him and Tower lowers the bridge. The death of Tower provokes Prussia and first introduced us to Justice. His weapon is a rifle. * Justice - Justice is a later on seen Arcana and Greece's dream self. He takes a liking of Japan, often helping him and making him feel better whenever a panic attack plagues him. He was the guardian of Hermit and his love. His weapon is a giant wooden cross. * Emperor - Prussia's dream self. Not much is known about him, but he appeared to have a close relationship with Empress. He was the ruler of the kingdom of white and his weapon is a missive double edged sword. * Empress - Austria's dream self. Because Austria is a lucid dreamer, and came willingly, turning Austria into an Arcana was unnecessary. Empress seems to have a close relationship with Emperor and was grieved by his death. His weapon is a violin, and he is the ruler of the kingdom of white. * Sun - Spain's dream self. He protects Hierophant and wields a giant axe. Like all Arcana, he seems to have a dislike of Rêve and stays loyal to Hierophant even after he turns back into Romano. The two seemed to have a very good relationship with one another. * Hierophant - The name Romano goes by when under the control of Rêve. He is found in a church north of the castle of White. His protector is Sun while Rêve takes the form of his grandfather, Rome, when in his presence. When Hierophant, Romano appears to be calmer, less vulgar and assumes the persona of a holy Roman Catholic priest. His weapon is a cross and utilizes holy power. * Priestress - Poland's dream self. They are first mistaken by Prussia for being on Rêve's side. They are later seen again in a library inside a church and is revealed to be able to see things from a crystal ball and be able to levitate objects. They like to play the organ in their free time and will only answer questions when something about the asker is revealed. Their weapon is an encyclopedia. They're said by the creator to be non-binary. * Judgement - France's dream self. He is the lover to Magician and the master of the Wheel of Fortune. He had unrequited feelings to Magi until the Axis and Allies came to his realm. Once they both realized their mutual love, they became a new Arcana, Lovers (cat France). He has a rapier, while lovers uses magic and claws. * Magician -''' England's dream self and lover to Judgement. He is often called Magi as well. Being too dangerous he was kept in a land where he couldn't leave and was guarded by Judgment. Magi apparently can live even after decapitation or if his limbs are removed. He is implied to cast powerful spells like memory Wiping ones which he casted on Japan, as well as form changing spells. However, no matter what form he takes, he will always have a mark on his neck. * '''Death - Holy Roman Empires dream self. For a majority of the game he appeared as the yellow butterfly. He guides the Axis and Allies to Star but ultimately sacrifices his life to save Germany's. He wields no weapon as the player does not battle him at all and is canonically a pacifist. * Star - The name that Sealand goes by while under the control of Rêve. He was the ruler of a price of land visually similar to his fort back in the real world. He has no protector as Rêve Told him the sea was his protector. While in his presence, Rêve goes under the guise of England and supports his dream of becoming a country. He has a giant neon hammer. * Strength - Germany's dream self, because of his immense strength he was locked up by Magi in a crystal and put to sleep. He is only released by Rêve as a last resort to stop the Axis and Allies. He is strong enough to injure Prussia to the extent that he and Canada had to say behind because of the wounds. He appears to utilize his strength in battle and he uses brass knuckles For the recorded videos uploaded on YouTube and NicoNico Douga, the program originally made for Dreamtalia was RPG Maker VX Ace. However, due to technical problems when making the game, the game itself was remade to RPG Maker XP. Since the last episode's have been recorded, the creators have fixed up the format, bugs and even the artwork into a newer style. In the demo there is a few bugs such as transparency issues, spelling being wrong, people facing the wrong ways. Minor issues mainly that would be fixed in the next update. 'Allusions' *The golden butterfly seen twice (so far) in the game's first version will be a recurring theme in the future. 'Trivia' *The verses that appear from time to time when going through the tunnel and ending with the correct answer speaks of the 1930's Christmas carol, "Santa Claus is Coming to Town." * Shadow Italy (the infamous look of the Fauchereve) wasn't originally supposed to be in the game, during mid-coding Kyo brought up the idea of Germany having a nightmare foreshadowing the events ahead. Obviously, the idea stuck. * Due to a joke in the fandom, there is a joke about Canada's rug in his bedroom being "the best character in the series". * One of the running jokes in the game is England getting bowled over constantly, and every time he needs help getting up, mostly by France * Russia repeatedly mentions that Rêve stabbed him back in the night realm and always warns others of it. Ironically, the only time he doesn't, someone does get stabbed by Rêve. 'Gallery' ' 'References http://pianodream.deviantart.com/ <----Pianodream's DeviantART page. Since they're moving out of the HetaOni fandom, this account is only used for updates regarding their personal life offline. They have stated that Dreamtalia updates will be posted here as well. http://kyokyo866.deviantart.com/ <------ Kyo's DeviantART page. http://www.youtube.com/channel/dreamtalia/ <------ Kyo and Pianodream's shared YouTube account that has the video chapters as well as teaser trailers and OST gathered in separate playlists. http://dreamtalia-official.deviantart.com/<------- Dreamtalia's main deviantart page where they mostly post up their updates and also where the demo download can be found Category:RPG Maker VX ACE Category:RPG Maker XP Category:Adventure Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Dark Games